


New york ghoul

by Unknown2020



Category: Original Work, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interesting, No tokyo ghoul characters, Not really tokyo ghoul, Reader-Insert, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2020/pseuds/Unknown2020
Summary: How about we make another story in the tokyo ghoul world,  that is not just in tokyo. This story is about Amy, a young girl in New York City. What happens when she has a run-in with some investigators?? And is there really more to her than meets the eye??(SORRY I'm pretty bad at summary's.  Hope I haven't bored you yet.)I'm not sure to continue this so please tell me if it's worth it!!!





	1. Just a very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we make another story in the tokyo ghoul world, that is not just in Tokyo. This story is about Amy, a young (ghoul) girl in New York City. What happens when she has a run-in with some investigators?? And is there really more to her than meets the eye??  
> (SORRY I'm pretty bad at summary's. Hope I haven't bored you yet.)  
> I'm not sure to continue this so please tell me if it's worth it!!!

Protagonist's POV

Here I was, running through the streets of New York, trying to find a place to hide from the investegators, that were chasing me with quinques on hand.  
Damn investigators , couldn't they just live a girl alone (that happened to be a ghoul). Well, this was kind of my fault because I was to eager to eat my food that I couldn't find a good hiding place and so unfortunately a investagator saw me getting a human hand out of my bag. Wasn't I having bad day?!

 

I guess this guy had called some of his "friends" and now all of them were fucking following methrough the streets of the city . I was trying to fit in with the people but every time I got into a crowd, the dovess cleared the way.

 

I mean that..... When I got out of Japan I thought I was safer but (there is always a but) it seemed like other ghouls had the same idea. Even though not as thick as in Japan there were branches of the CCG all over the world. 

 

I had to find a way to get out of the situation, but how??

 

Just as I was thinking that, I tripped (I fucking tripped!!!). A kid was standing in my way. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 10 to 11 years old, but I only glanced at him for a second because now I had the investegators to worry about that were only a few meters away.

What was I going to do??  
Just then an idea popped into my mind. It wasn't a great one (if I really thought about it for much longer, I would think of myself as a crazy person but..) but it was good enough.

 

I got the boy that was laying before me with my kagune and continued running to get a bit of a distance between them and myself.

 

The once angry face of the kid had now turned into a terrified gaze. Good. That was exactly how I wanted him to feel. That was exactly how I wanted the investegators to feel when they looked at him.  
After the distance was extended enough, I stopped while trying to make the most devious grin I could handle. 

And then said :  
"How about we make a deal? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Updated the chapter because it had A LOT on errors.  
> Not sure if you would like it or not...  
> *nervously scratching her head*  
> But have been thinking about writing this in a long time


	2. What the hell just happened??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> I'm just a BIG procrastinator. When I wrote the first chapter I started the second one but then stopped because ... I don't know.  
> Sorry!!!!!  
> For those who waited this long for the second chap thanks so much!!!  
> You are the greatest.

"How about you drop those........quinques you call them right?? 

If you drop your quinques, I'll let this guy go. It seems like a fair deal to me. What do you think?" 

A perplexed look passed their faces. One of them stepped forward. He was probably the leader wearing a more determined look on his face with dark hair but still visibly grizzled with age. 

"You're a ghoul, we don't trust you and we don't know that you won't just kill him and us too if we let our guard down," he said not batting an eye. 

At the moment the boy wasn't fighting trying to free himself, he wasn't screaming, he looked like he was frozen from fear and terror, and wasn't really believing what had happened in the span of a few minutes.  
While the ghoul itself was scared to death but couldn't show any weakness to her enemy. 

"So," she said "you can't trust me but I think you don't have a choice." as she said these words she tightened her rinkaku around the boy.

The leader didn't take a step back neither did he drop his quinque. Instead he held he's hand up as an indication to attack. 

Before he could spit those words that would end her life, the ghoul started running again with the boy still in her clutches.

'Don't they care about this boy's life?  
Don't they care if he lives or dies?' These were the thoughts going through her mind, while running from RC bullets being shot by some doves while others had different kind of quinques on hand. It would be easy to protect herself from the bullets with her kagune, but she was using that for keeping the kid. 'Aren't they supposed to be the good guys?! Why didn't they they take the fucking offer? '

The chase didn't go on for too long after she found an abonded building in the outskirts of the city.  
It was old but it could hold if she had enough time to close all the entrances after she got in. 

The doves were not that far way and considering the injuries she had gotten by the RC bullets, it would be a long shot. She had to act fast. 

The ghoul all but threw the boy on the floor when she got in one of the most closed of rooms. 

Shit!! Now she had trapped herself in. She had to find a way out of this mess. She had to create a plan. The bullets that had pierced her skin hurt a lot. She had to get them out sooner better than later.

"Please... Don't kill me," a voice pleaded from the other side of the room.  
Oh no, the boy! What was she going to do about the him?

The guy's breathing started turning restless. Letting more breath out then breathing it in. Was he having a panic attack ?? 

She should have expected something like this to occur, with what had just happened to him. But couldn't he have just fainted? Now she had to deal with this.

"Relax... " she said this while getting slowly closer but still keeping her distance, "I'm not going to hurt you, OK? What's your name? "

"I... ehh" he seemed to have noticed the ghoul getting closer , "my... name....uhh... is Drake."

"Ok listen Drake... I wanna get out of here as much as you but I can't do that while you having a panic attack, we need to stay calm. 

The boy's - Drake - breathing was finally returning to normal. He took a step back but otherwise kept eye contact. Now that he had calmed down she could finally think. 

The doves were closing in, she could hear them.  
But what could she do??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of new at this if you haven't noticed, so if you see that I have made some mistakes PLEASE tell me. I would be grateful if you help me make my writing better. 
> 
> I don't know when I get the next chapter done. Maybe in a week, or maybe in a month, or maybe in a year.  
> I have no idea, I write when I feel like it so...  
> See ya


	3. Trapped

She heard footsteps coming their way. The doves seemed to be a few rooms away, but they still had time.

Or at least that was what she thought until...

" _HELP, PLEASE HELP!!!! I'M HE–"_

The ghoul quickly put her hand on his mouth to stop him from yelling any longer.

That little shout was all the doves needed though, because after that, they started charging through their door.

 

She should have just killed the guy since the beginning, he would only bring trouble.

 

"You fucking **idiot**!"-she whispered into his hear.

 

"I guess you guys haven't given me any choice"-she yelled threateningly at the investegators. Even though her voice was expressing menace her face told a different story

 

"I really want to _kill_  you right now."-the ghoul aprouched Drake now with a bit of a shaky voice. 

                                                                     

"Which one of his bones should I break _first_?"-she yelled turning her attention to doves again. 

 The doves didn't stop pushing through. 

 

"Oh wait, I should probably take off one of his limbs."

 

The noise stopped for moment but they continued, even though with hesitation. 

                                                               

She then took out her kagune (in the process bursting open the closed off window with it), and that was all she needed to do because he started screaming with all he had in him. 

 

" _ **Maybe his arm...**_ "

 

She then, instead of taking the boy's arm off and throwing it out of the now opened window, did something **_entirely else_** and well... ** _confusing_** to say the least. 

She took her **_own_** arm off with her kagune bearly holding in a scream of pain.

 

"Arghhhh"-I guess the guy did the screaming for her. 

And then he... **_fainted_**...

_Of course_ he did!! 

Barely noticing him, she had bigger problems for God's sake ( _like her arm being ripped off_ ),which she threw out of the window for all the other doves to see and just _STOP_ trying to kill her and concern for the human. 

 

"You–you killed him _you bitch_!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

_Did he... did he just call her ' **bitch** '?! _

 

_Ohh... she couldn't tell anymore... all the bloodloss was making her dizzy.She had to **eat**. _

 

_She had to eat NOW!!!_

 

_Could she just eat the boy??_

 

_He looked really **tasty**. _

 

_And he deserved it anyway... right?_

 

_**No!!!** _

 

_She needed him._

 

_Where was the meat she had before? She needed to eat._

 

_Ughhh..._

_What was that **noise**? It was making her lose her concentration to remember where she left the meat. _

_She **should** just eat the human. _

_Was that the pounding of her heart?_

_No, her heart couldn't be **that** loud.        _

_Now it sounded like a door was coming off it's hinges. Why was a–_

_Oh shit **the door**..._

_**The doves**..._

_What..._

_What was she supposed to do??_

 

"I'm gonna eat him if you don't stop."-her voice was raspy and strained... _was she that weak?_

"His already **DEAD** , I'm going to kill you _ghoul_." It didn't seem like the voice of their leader, it was another dove. 

 

"He's not _**dead**_... But he will be if you... if you don't stop." _Was she losing it again??_

The ghoul then walked slowly to the unconscious boy ( _wasn't she supposed to be the unconscious one right now? This was not **fair**. Well, nothing in her life was fair but let's leave it a at that._ )

"Wake up, you **fool**. Wake up or I'm going to die. **_WAKE UP_**!!!"

Now the noise had stopped but the door merely needed one more push to just _fall open_.                                            

"Uhhh.... Please _mom_ I want–

He seemed to recognise his surroundings after a moment. 

**What**... I'm here again!!"

"Sleep well ?"-she said in a mocking voice. 

"He's alive" the investagator yelled on the other side of the door. 

"What happened to the hand? How am I alive?"

"I... uhh... it..."

' _Fuck I need meat._ ' this was what she was thinking while struggling to remain conscious. 

_She remembered trying to eat after a long time but one of the doves caught her in the act._

_Then..._

_Then she left the bag in the street..._

_But she put the limb somewhere..._

" _ **Give us the victim**_."

... _Oh yeah she left it in her backpack which she still had with her. How did she not notice?_

"What... What are you doing?" Drake yelled as she started seaching her backpack.   

"It's here. It's somewhere here."-the ghoul started mumbling.

"What..."

"Ahh there it is"

"Give us the human or we **will** kill you."

"Yeah sure... I'm going to give him right about _now_."

She immediately through the piece of meat in her mouth. 

_Ohh... It tasted so good... she wanted MORE._

**_No_**.      

Now that she had gotten enough energy, she had to get out of here. Her arm wasn't completely healed but it would do. 

_First to get Drake–_

_Where did he go?_

_Oh shit the door!!_

The ghoul quickly caught him before opening the door. 

She looked down from the window (while keeping Drake with her kagune) and didn't see many investigators below. 

_How **dumb** could they be?! _

_Well, somebody would be **dumb** (more like  **crazy** ) to think of jumping from this height.   
_

Good thing there was a building next to the one they were standing in for her to jump.

It wasn't as close as she would have wished but it was her only choice. 

_Could she make it?_

She could use Drake if the doves caught up to her. Even though with her newfound strength they probably wouldn't.

 

_One way to truly find out_.

 

Firstly she put the guy on her shoulder. 

He really did weigh a lot. Since she was taller than him,  at first she thought otherwise.

She should let him there (his weight wouldn't help with her jump), at that moment the door **burst open.**

_No time to think._

She jumped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer (as you can see). 
> 
> *nervously laughing*
> 
> But if you guys have any suggestions about how to make my story better I'm open to them.


	4. Not again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> They're alive by the way and the story continues. 
> 
> I think I did a pretty good job on this one actually.  
> For those who actually reading this thing thank you very much.  
> And sorry for the late update like all the others.

Drake didn't know what was going on.

One moment he was crossing the street, the next he was being taken hostage by some " _ghoul_ "?

Why was this happening to him? 

What had he done to deserve this??

At first he thought he would die... and then he started having hope... but now he was sure he was going to die, because the ghoul _jumped off the building._  

Why would she jump?? 

Even a monster had a sense of logic right? 

But against all odds that he knew of,   _they made it!!_

Right now he was rolling on the top of the other building, but he was alive. The ghoul on the other hand was close, and it was getting closer.

Wait... was it going to eat him now? 

_Everything happened so fast for him to truly grasp what was happening._

He wasn't touching the ground anymore. 

And then... He fell face first on the cold grey floor of what seemed to be an alley.

An way too dark alley to be safe. 

"Aaaugh"- he released a scream of agony developing from the hurt he had endured, not only right now, but during the whole evening that had passed.

This was too much. Why couldn't he just go home? _Oh yeah, because this ghoul was going to eat him._

" _Go_ "- it screeched at him with it's black eyes watching his every move. It's eyes could be seen clearly after her hood had fallen off the top of her head to the back of its neck."

W-what?"- Drake stuttered, not clearly taking in the words _(word)_ she said. 

"Listen, OK? I am _really_  hungry right now, and I have somewhere else to be too, so you better run before I change my mind and decide to devour you.

"O-Ok, I w-wont tell anybody. I promise."

"Tell them about what?"- it looked utterly confused.   
"I-I won't tell them that I saw your face. I–"

"My face ?" - she seemed to have acknowledged just now that her face had been revealed.

"What? _No... nononono_  his is not good. I have no chice now. I gotta–" 

"Wait... what?? No I won't tell. I promise." - he said quickly to reassure her, even though he was lying.

"Ugh... Why did I get myself in this mess?"  
The ghoul took a step closer while Drake took a step back ready to make a run for it. He most likely couldn't make it, but at least he would try rather then just give up.

"If you _do_ tell somebody" - she took a deep breath as if reorganizing her thoughts- " _I will kill you, Drake. If I end up dead before I am able to carry out my promise, some of my **buddies** will kill you **and** your family. You understand me? Believe me... the people I know are high class and way more cruel than me."_

She tasted every word before spitting it out.

Would it _really_ do this?

Of course it would. 

But could it?

Probably.

He was so petrified.

" _Do_ you understand me?"

"Ye-yes... O-of course"  
After that he started running not looking back for a single moment.

He ran and he ran until his feet brought him home.His parents opened the door clearly worried for his sake. With no words leaving his mouth, he hugged them full heartedly. In that moment he knew he never wanted them or anybody else in his family to get hurt because he needed to do _"the right thing"_. 

So, he didn't tell anybody about it.

Not when his parents asked him about it and not when the ghoul investigators did either.She– _it_ _(that's what they told him to call it)_ was going to get caught sooner or later, it didn't matter when, he knew it. Who cares if he knew her- _its_ face. It was going to get caught and that's all that mattered.

The investigator that that lead the attack over the ghoul seemed to have been from a Japan branch.

He was demoted after putting a human life at risk. Drake thought that he deserved more than that after he commanded the others to release fire arms at the ghoul, which almost killed him too. He hoped no other human lives were put at _more_ danger like his was because of that psychopath. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 After two weeks or so , school started.

_New town, new life... new school._

He could clearly remember every second of the night he met the ghoul, but he had to leave that behind and continue on. The new school was going to be ruff he knew that. He was too short for his own age and not only that but he would be the " _new guy_ ".

He did know this would happen with his parents' job that consisted of moving around. But that didn't make it any better. 

He had been having a hard time before but _something_ made this time worse. He could just feel it. What, with that _thing_ attacking him not even a month moved in...

Right now he was going into the school grounds, fastening his pace for the reason that he was _late_. He didn't know how this could happen today, the first day of his new school year.

_Well he did._

This probably happened do after his sleepless nights simply lying on his bed and thinking what it would do to him if he told anybody.

_No... no_ , he had to get this thoughts out of his head, while he was closing in on the classsroom door.  
On his first period he had Geography. Let's hope the teacher wouldn't be too hard on him.

Drake stood behind the class door taking a deep breath in to calm down and then he walked in....

 

* * *

 

The teacher looked at him quizzically at first. "I'm sorry for being la–"

"Oh, you must be the the new student" she said forcing a smile upon her face. It was forced but it was better than anything else.

"Class" the teacher said to have everybody's attention "this is Drake Cooper. He is a new student here in Collegiate Junior High. 

"Please sit... " she said while looking around the class as if to find a place for him.   
Drake was to nervous to look anywhere except for the teacher's feet..

"I guess... You can sit next to Miss. Terrina" she uttered with a surrendering voice. 

Drake looked to the direction the teacher was pointing with her eyes and afterwards his heart _stopped_ for a long moment.

He looked at the brown orbs of _it_.  
The ghoul that had been hunting him in his nightmares was sitting right in front of him, eyes open like saucers mimicking his. 

_What was he supposed to do..._

_He wanted to scream but who would listen to him._

_He wanted to disappear._

_He wanted to get away. He didn't want to be here._

**_And so he ran._ **

Drake ran out of the classroom door, not believing what he had seen.

He didn't know where he was going but anywhere would be better than _that place._

_The place where his nightmares came true._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET AGAIN!!!!!  
> I'm not sure where to go from here actually.  
> There is a lot of POV change but I wanted to get the emotions of the two characters in check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this was pretty hard to write....  
> I mean Iknew what I wanted in this chapter but I couldn't really put it into words.
> 
> Warning:  
> This may be kinda shitty

**.........**

**............**

**...............**

**What...what just happened?**

There were no words to describe how she was feeling. Amy still couldn't grasp what had occurred....

She had been keeping all of her bags ready, just waiting for the news to come out.

She new, she had to at least change the ward. Maybe she should change state. Korea seemed beautiful this of the year...

The teen regreted what she did. She should have directly killed thr kid the second he saw her face, but she didn't because of a stupid promise she had to keep.

The second Amy saw the boy called Drake, she expected doves coming from every direction. She imagined ghoul investigators to brake down the windows and kill her at that very second.

None of that happened though, instead the boy was standing before paralyzed and after that he ran. She couldn't blame him for that the adolescent would have done the same thing if she had the chance. What troubled her was where was he running to. Maybe whatever force had convinced him to keep her identity a secret for this short period of time had finally been destroyed.

So now, by her calculations, he would be running to the CCG building, informing them about her whereabouts.

 

"Drake... Drake Cooper come here this instant mister!" the teacher was yelling after him "I'm going to jave to put you to detention."

"Amy" the teach was referring to her now "do you two know each other? He seemed to recognize you..."

"Oh... Well I'm " _'He might be going to the doves'_ "Yeah, we know eachother. Maybe I should go after him. I could–"

"No way. If I'm going to send a student after him, at least I should send a responsible one." she said with a stern voice.

Oh yeah..... this teacher was the one that always had it out for her.

"Ughhh, I have no time to deal with this" as she said these words, Amy burst out of the classroom heading to Drake's location. She had to find him and... 

Umm.... no idea what she was going to do after that.....

The ghoul searched the halls of the large building, but he was nowhere to be seen. Now she was preparing herself for a trip to the CCG.

He couldn't have arrived there yet, unless he had some kind of superspeed _. No he could'nt have had arrived there yet_.

She didn't want to die, not because of a mistake like this at least.

As she was getting ready to pass the school gates, she saw something from the corner of her eye.

It was him. It was the boy. 

He was staying under a tree's shade. He could barely be seen, she was lucky she had sighted him.

Amy aproched slowly, trying not to scare him. _Again_.

_'Ok.....be cool. Say something....'_

"Hi.... My name's Amy. Do we know each other? You to know me..."

"I know you and you know me. Don't act like that, _ghoul!_ " Drake said with his panic-stricken voice, low at first but raised it at the very last word.

Well, she kind of knew that wouldn't work. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Please don't eat me. I just - I don't wanna die."

_I don't want to die either._

"The deal still stands. You don't rat on me and I won't need to take measures," great, acting strong would keep this going. 

"Now," she said with a sigh, "can we go back inside. I don't think I want to receice a complaint from the teachers on the first day again."

"U-umm, yeah I guess." A shaky voice replied. The ghoul would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't surprised. Humans usually weren't this compliant with trusting a ghoul, but it's not like she had actually learned this from experience. Never had she been in this kind of situation before anyway. 

 

Amy was the first one to walk in the direction of the classroom. Meanwhile Drake followed after her. He was only a few feet away but it was obvious he wanted to keep his distance.

Who wouldn't...

No words were exchaged while they were passing many classrooms to meet theirs. It wasn't a eerily silence. Even though the sound only that was heard was the sound of their footfalls, it wasn't unsettling. For anybody else it would be but, these two certain people were too occupied to notice anything like this.

Each one of them was busying their mind with their own thoughts. Those thoughts may have been way more eerily than this silence.

The two finally reached the classroom and at the same time took in a big breath to ready themselves.

 

_At that moment the bell rang._

 

God... the universe, whatever higher being out there wanted to make her life a living hell.

The students burst out of the classroom letting the two of them to look straight at the teacher's eyes filled of anger.

"Detention !" she yelled furiously. _Definitely a living hell._

Amy wasn't about to stay and hear a lecture from that woman, so she left the classroom door with a simple ' _ok_ '.

She didn't care to hear any of her shit again.

Drake on the other hand was standing glued to the doorway. Oh, he was gonna learn the hard way wasn't he?

Amy left for her other class not turning her head once. She didn't need to be late again. She reached her classroom in time. Settled in her seat ready to sleep off the hour. This time student came late to class just like the hour before,  you can guess who it was... _Drake, who else??_

They made eye contact immediately. This time the boy didn't run out of the classroom at least.

It was going to be a long day..... Actually it would probably be a long year. She just hoped they didn't have any more classes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where to go from here.....  
> If anybody has any suggestions please say something. I was planning to go through Amy's family history.  
> SPOILER ALERT: It's more complicated than most.
> 
> I know it's shitty but please don't judge.


End file.
